Triune Committee Meeting
by The Righterzpen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what took place in the planning of the creation of the universe? How'd you like to be a fly on the wall of that conference room? Well here's your chance to eavesdrop in on what conversation may have went into the drawing up of God's redemption plan!


Had a brain storm this morning and decided to write down this little ditty.

Disclaimer - I don't own God. This story is of my own imagination and all quoted Scripture verses are in the public domain!

R&R if you feel like it.

* * *

Committee of Internal Affairs

Mission Briefing: The Universe

Father - "Alright folks, got an idea. Let's make a universe!"

Spirit - "Well Boss, you know we're in."

Son - "Yes, of course we are! We gotta come up with a plan though. Anything we create is going to be plagued by this (currently theoretical) opposite of us."

Father - "Yes, as soon as we act this evil is going to become a reality and all we create will be destroyed by it."

Spirit - "Not if we become part of it, because we're eternal and evil isn't."

Son - "Yes, true! We need a representative figure head of us though. One who's capable of being corrupted, so he can be….. REDEEMED!"

Spirit - "Yes, who's redemption would also free the rest of the creation from the curse brought upon it from his disobedience."

Son - "His disobedience because he is created in our image. Yes! ….. Let's call him Adam."

Father - "Brilliant my little minions!" (Laughs) "Good plan fellas."

Son - "Adam can't be a single entity though. Not being eternal, death will eventually get him. He'll need the capacity to create other beings like himself."

Spirit - "All living things we create are going to need that capacity."

Son - "So we'll create an Adam and an Eve and…. other things. Man, animals and…"

Spirit - "Plants. They all need something to eat. Not being eternal, they are not internally sufficient to sustain themselves."

Father - "I LIKE it!"

Spirit - "Me too. Jesus, which one of us should enter the universe."

Son - "Both of us will, but I will be the incarnated one, since Adam is created in my image."

(Pause)

Spirit - "Jesus….. I know you know what that means."

Son - "Yes, I'll be cut off from both of you."

Father - "You will overcome though. Evil is not eternal and you as the whole of Divine personage are greater than the wrath that results of our need for justice."

(Pause)

Spirit - "Wow….. that's brilliant Boss."

(Pause)

Father - "I esteem both of you much of this credit though. You know this is up to you Jesus. It's your choice to do this, not mine."

Son - "I'll do it."

Spirit - "Wow….. give me a minute to absorb this."

Son - "Me too."

Father - "Me three…. You are courageous my son. The perfect example of Divine love."

Son - "Well, I'm just like you. Would you expect any less?"

Father - "Of course not! I love you."

Spirit - "Hugs! Hugs all around!"

* * *

("And there is silence in heaven for about the space of a half hour.")

(Jesus cries, the Father looks away and the Spirit waits)

("for Christ was the lamb slain from the foundations of the world.")

* * *

Spirit - "So what now? What do you want me to to do?"

Father - "Your job will be to enact up on the atonement that he just procured."

Spirit - "Whom shall be the recipients?"

Son - "I know. I've written their names down in the book."

Spirit - "None are worthy though. What do I say if they ask how you decided?"

Son - "Tell them I am the potter and they are the clay."

Father - "Yes, it is Divine prerogative to make one lump of clay unto honor and leave another to reap the wages of their own sin."

Spirit - "Yes, our being 'fair' would mean they all would perish because of their disobedience."

Son - "But it is of greater honor to the name of God when those who are redeemed see grace bestowed upon them, when they know they don't deserve it."

Father - "And also greater esteem to my son when they realize no greater love has a man than he lay down his life for friend and not only a friend; but that friend who was once an enemy!"

Son - "For when they were yet dead in their trespass and sin, Christ died for the ungodly!"

Spirit - "Brilliant Boss! Brilliant!"

* * *

(And the rest was in the details)

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth…" Genesis 1:1


End file.
